


Dragon's Howl

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, One Character Boot Camp, Word Count Sets Boot Camp, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizael takes Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon back into his deck. A dragon master and his dragon make wild music together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Howl

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Dragon's Howl  
 **Character:** Mizael  
 **Word Count:** 222|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A70, write about a single canon scene; Written for the Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #137, sound; Written for the Word Count Set Boot Camp, #43, 222; Written for the One Character Boot Camp, #17, screeching  
 **Summary:** Mizael takes Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon back into his deck. A dragon master and his dragon make wild music together.

* * *

Mizael stared into the depths of those glorious eyes, eyes that mirrored his own soul. If he had a soul; he'd never had occasion to look. 

But what mattered more than those eyes, with a thousand galaxies gleaming in their depths, was the cry that echoed from all the rocks and all around the Barian World. 

The cry of Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon. 

He did not move, no matter the bloodlust that burned in that bellow. He was Mizael, dragon tamer, dragon master of the Barians, a Barian Emperor, and he did not back down from anything or anyone. 

Least of all the creature that was a part of him. 

He held forth the card as he had before, knowing without knowing how that this was the last time he would do so. He and Tachyon would remain together now, until whatever end came. 

Tachyon's scream of defiance did not end as it flowed into the card. Mizael's own soul answered it, a cry that rang from deep within. 

Then there was silence. Mizael could feel the wonderful dragon resting now, and he touched the card with his fingertips. _Soon,_ he promised. _Soon._

A small noise from within the card, a sort of grumble this time, as if a creature disturbed in sleep. Mizael tucked the card away safely. Time to go. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
